An Eternal Love
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: A Piccollo and Trista Romance


Trista and Piccollo: An Eternal Love  
Author's Note: This was a request from Kat I believe was her name. Trista is the American name for Sailor Pluto incase you were wondering. So Kat and all you other Trista and Piccollo fans this is for you.  
_________________________________________________________  
Trista was walking looking out into the night sky, from her apartment. She was lonely, it seemed everyone of her Sailor friends had someone. She on the other hand had no one. She wanted someone to love very much. It had never bother her before and she wondered why it did now. She sighed and went into her kitchen to make a cup of tea. Almost immedidately she felt a strong power. She whirled in time to see a green creature leap through her window.   
The flying glass sent her flying to a wall. She felt the wind leave her immedatly, but she had been a Sailr Solider for far too long. The instincts had been imbedded deeply into her. Before he could shoot his tail at her she was already out rolling out of the way. She glared at the monster from where she croaching. Her right shoulder hurt but she barely paid any attention to it.   
Another part of town_________________________________________  
Picollo was hoovering and watching over the city, since he had felt Cell's power energy over here. He whirled when he felt Cell's power energy somewhere close by. He flew toward the source and saw Cell standing in a apartment's kitchen. His intended victim was in a croach, he could tell that her shoulder was injured. He blasted forward to save her. When he reached he sailed through the already broken window and slammed into his back. Cell went flying into the wall.  
He turned toward the woman and gasped. She was very beautiful, her dark green hair fell down her back gracefully, half of it was up in a tight bun and she had dark red eyes. She had a short black loose skirt, a long sleeved white blouse, with a small black vest. One leg posed under her and the other bent and prepared with the tension of springing. Her skin was a remarkable combination of light and dark glowed, he had never seen anyone like her before.   
"Look out!" she shouted rising quickly.  
Trista stared at the strange male that had saved her from the green creature. He wore a purple gi, a white cape, and a white turban. He was mostly green yet he had some purple spots on his skin. His small dark eyes stared into hers and she suddenly found it very hard to breathe. He ws not from this world, he was from the planet Namek. She found him quite handsome for some unknown reason. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw the creature move. She acted out of instinct, and moved swiftly to her feet.  
"Look out!"   
That broke the trance and he jerked to look in the direction of the creature. He was in shock and the creature lept into the air and pointed his tail at him.   
Trista reacted instantly. She summoned her rod and gathered power into it.  
"The Dead Scream!"   
The charge blasted the beast into the wall and he crumpled to the floor, half his body gone. She gasped in horror she had never done anything like this and could no longer felt his power level. She was aware of the man grabbing her running with her to the window saying.  
"Come on we have to go!"  
He effortlessly lifted her into his arms and blasted off intot the sky. He was taking her to Goku's house since he was the one that kept most senzu beans. He realised she was in shock from what she had did and probably a loss of blood.  
Son House_________________________________________________  
Piccollo landed outside the door and knocked (AN: surprising ne?). Chichi opened the door.  
"Yes........Oh my God!"  
Goku's wife ushered them in quickly and lead him into an extra room in the house, while Piccollo explained to her what happened. Chichi began telling him to put the young woman on the bed and go get her (Chichi's) husband. While Piccollo left to get her husband, since he really did not feel like sticking around knowing he would probably see something he had no desire to see (AN: Or so he says). Chichi looked at the girls wound and gentlely removed the rod from her limp fingers. She then moved toward the bathroom for the first aid kit.   
When she returned her patient was awake.  
"What happened?" she asked. "Where am I? Who are you?"  
"Well ask for what happened," began Chichi calmly. "You were attacked by this planet's newest threat. Or so the friend of my son and husband says. Now lie down so I can remove the glass from your shoulder."  
"Huh oh please don't worry about it," she began."  
"LIE DOWN!"  
Trista imedatly lay down.  
"Now," began Chichi has she swiftly removed a part of Trista's shirt. "You are my house. My name is Chichi and the 'man' that brought you here is a friend of the families you could say. His name is Piccollo he mainly my son and husband's friend then mine though. Who may I ask are you?"  
Trista watched the woman and recongized her from somewhere. Has she cleaned the wound in her shoulder and wrapped it in a cloth.   
"My name is Trista. Have we meet before?"  
"I do not think so. There all done. Would you like some tea?"  
"Yes please."  
"Alright do you need help getting up?"  
"No thank you I can do it."  
"Come on I will see if I have a blouse or something you can wear."  
"Alright."  
Later _____________________________________________________  
Trista was sitting in Chichi's kitchen when Goku came in along with the rest of the Z-fighters (by the way includes Future Trunks and Veggitta) and Lunch. They had even brought Roshi and of course Bulma and her son. Roshi took one look at Trista and went bonkers.  
"Yahoo! Come one baby why don't we....."  
"Not now you old coot," said Bulma wacking him on the head with a frying pan supplied by Chichi.   
Then Lunch sneezed and saw Bulma handing a dented frying pan back to Chichi. She took one look at Roshi and whacked him with a mallet. Then Yamcha went up to her and started flirting with her. It was then that Trista noticed Piccollo was glaring at Yamcha. She moved toward him.  
"You must be Piccollo," she said softly.  
"Yeah I am Piccollo."  
"Thank you for helping me tonight," she said kissing his check.  
Almost immediatly a faint purple coloring spread across his checks. Everyone's mouth dropped open in surprise (even Veggitta's). Then Roshi burst out laughing only to be silenced with a glare from Piccollo. He then cut off and head behind Chichi cowering. Everyone then laughed has Chichi set out cups of tea in front of everyone. Leaving Master Roshi open for one of Piccollo's attack. Chichi even handed Piccollo some water being the good hostess she could be when she felt like it.   
Piccollo stared at Trista a moment longer before taking a seat next to Gohan. Then the gang swapped stories of old and listened to Trista tell the edited version of her and her magical Rod of Time. Gohan kept interupting and shoving his face into hers with question after question. Then Chichi warned him if he did not stop he would have to do homework till his bed time. Needless to say Gohan stopped butting his head in Trista's face everytime she turned around.  
Trista found Gohan charming he reminded her of Small Lady. Just then scartching was heard at the door. Chichi went to open it wondering who it could possible be. Then a white cat with a crescant moon bounded in and went straight for Trista.  
"Is it yours?" asked Gohan thrusting his face in her line of vision again.  
"No he belongs to a friend of mine. His name is Artemis."  
Just then a small light purple cat came into the same room. She bounded up to Trista and sat at her feet mowing.   
"That is his daughter," said Trista. "Her name is Diana."  
"Trista!" squalled a young pink haired girl.   
Before Chichi could react the girl had bounded up to Trista and slammed into her knocking the chair down with her. She sat up with a girl wrapped tightly around her.  
"Hello Reene," she said slightly out of breathe.  
"Reene what are you doing?!" demanded a female voice from the door. "I am sorry my little cousin is always running off by the way my name is Serenea and this is my boyfriend Darien. We are sorru but we saw two of our cats come here so we followed them."  
"Well hello," said Chichi wondering where all this extra cats and people were coming from. "Um I think your cousin knows one of our house guests. Why don't you come in and have some tea."  
"Oh hi Trista," said Serenea walking into the already crowed kitchen. "I just came by to pick up my cousin and our cats. Come on Reene we have to get back home for supper."  
"But I wanna stay with Trista."  
"Come on Reene. Darien will give you a piggy back ride."  
"Really?"  
"I will?" asked Darien. "Oh yeah of course I will."  
"Okay then its seattled," said Serenea has the trio of humans left with their two cats. "Bai bai," Serenea shouted over her shoulder.  
'What a strange group,' thought Chichi then well. Trista you might want to stay here until your window gets fixed."  
"Um no I will just rent a hotel room," said Trista.  
"No I think you should stay here so I can watch you incase you have any trobule with your shoulder."  
"I don't....."  
"You will stay here until your shoulder is healed!"  
"Um okay."  
Weeks Later________________________________________________  
Trista moved back into her apartment, over the weeks of staying with the Sons. She had learned new recipes from Chichi. Learned new techinques from various others and even fallen in love. She had fallen in love with Piccollo two weeks after she had been with the Sons and since the males of the family were friends with Piccollo. They had seen eachother quite often. She remebered some of the long talks they had had late into the night.   
She felt sorry for Chichi the woman seemed to be quite lonely. Yet so had she the two women found companionship with eachother. Both women had swapped recipes and Trista had even told her about her mother which surprised the woman. But Trisa found it fascinating about the trials Chichi and Goku had to go through in order to get married. Yet they finally had and she was happy now. The Cell games were over and Chichi was with child. Child. Trista felt sadness come over her, she wanted a child but knew no one she would like to have one with. Then her mind wondered back to Piccollo. She jerked when she thought of him the realization hit her like a blow. She Trista, Sailor Pluto, Former Guardian of Time was in love with the namekian warrior.  
_________________________________________________________  
Piccollo stood there wondering why he could not concentrate on anything. Well almost anything. His mind kept wondering back to the dark green haired woman. He had even had a sparing match with her. Everytime their skin touched he had felt a jolt of electricty. Besides that he could not stop thinking about the kiss on his check she had given him when they first meet.   
He had felt a sudden warmth feel him when her lips brushed his cheeck. He wondered where this feelings came from.  
"Mr.Piccollo?"  
Piccollo turned around and stared at his young apperntice. Gohan was looking at his training master. He knew something was bothering him. It had been ever since Trista had kissed his cheeck.   
"Mr.Piccollo are you thinking about Miss.Trista again?"  
"What ever gave you that idea?"  
"You blushed I think when I said her name."  
Piccollo just snorted and looked away.   
"I like Miss. Trista," continued the boy. "She kept mommy happy while me and dad where out training. She also told mommy about grandma. I know that made her even happier. You know she plans on keeping in touch with us. You can join in I am sure mommy wouldn't mind after all she is a little happier that she is carring another child. I think daddy asked me to stay with Dende so he could be with my mommy. He loves mommy he proves it all the time. Though mommy doesn't know it. Daddy told me he mainly protects Earth for me and mommy."  
While Piccollo listened half aware of what he was saying. He immidately realised something. He Piccollo Warrior from Namek, the one person that thought he needed no companion was in love with Trista.  
"Gohan I have to go see someone."  
"Are you going to see Miss.Trista?! Can I come?!"  
"I want to talk to her alone kid."  
"Oh okay."  
Piccollo took off and headed toward Trista's apartment. He landed on her balconly and walked into her frontroom behind her.   
"Trista," he whispered.   
"Piccollo!" she exclaimed looking at him.  
They stared into eachother's eyes for several minutes. Then they both reached fpr eachother. Once they were in eachothers arms they stared into eachother's eyes then they kissed.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
